reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Red Dead Wiki:Behavior
Users should remember that All Editors are Equal and maintain appropriate levels of behaviour and respect at all times. This policy's main object is appropriate behaviour. This page is intended as a guide for users as to what is appropriate behaviour. However, common sense applies in most situations. This page lists examples, and does not imply that anything not listed here is permitted. Assume Good Faith Assume that when an editor makes an edit, it was to help the wiki, not to damage it. If a user damages a page, assume that it was an accident or test rather than a deliberate attempt to vandalise the wiki. If this situation occurs, you should help the user rather than shout at them. Offensive language and behavior When disagreeing with another user, you should be respectful even if you disagree with what they are saying. You should work to reach a compromise rather than argue or try to force them to agree with you. You should never resort to personal insults or offensive language. This includes any racist, sexist, or homophobic behavior or language. Offensive comments and personal attacks will be dealt with seriously. This policy also applies to users who are spammers or trolls. Just because someone misbehaves does not mean you the right to insult them or use offensive language. Many offensive words are common, and you may be used to them. However, it is never acceptable to swear at other users, call them names, or use vulgarity in an offensive way. The only exception to this rule is when quoting a character from the game for a transcript. As games in the Red Dead series have a mature target audience and are rated as such, users are allowed to swear in a friendly manner (e.g. "that was so fucking funny"). However, swearing around other users may or may not lower their opinion of you. Swear words should not be used in articles, and excessive use will be curbed. Don't feed the trolls Quite often, the aim of a harmful user is to disrupt the wiki and its users. These users are known as "trolls," and they often post controversial, offensive or irrelevant messages, aiming to generate an emotional response from editors. In any situation editors must be respectful - even if the user is a spammer or a troll. No matter how much damage the unconstructive edits or flame wars may have caused, all that is necessary is to block the user and move on. Attacking such trolls or vandals usually encourages them to come back for more. Remember, they thrive on disruption, and seeing users upset and panicking is what they want. Don't be a dick When participating in community discussions or conversing with other users, never go out of your way to intentionally irritate or attack other users. Doing such can be considered a personal attack, depending on the circumstances. Purposefully inciting conflict and thus causing a flame war is counterproductive and might result in being blocked. In addition, when making a point in a community discussion, do not illustrate your point in such a manner that is detrimental to the wiki. Make your point, but never go overboard in doing so. Category:Policy